kill_the_lightsfandomcom-20200215-history
How to Survive Your Fifteen Minutes of Fame
Twenty-two new contestants arrive at McLean Studios and are given a brief tour of the set. They are then divided into two teams to begin their first challenge: survive a fifteen minute interview with one of four famous hosts without boring the audience. While some succeed, others fail miserably, and one team is forced to go to the first elimination ceremony. While one person finds himself on the chopping block due to lack of effort, it is the other who is voted off first due to his fear. ' Chapters : [[How to Survive Your Fifteen Minutes of Fame/Chapter One: Lights... Camera... Pilot!|'Chapter One: Lights... Camera... Pilot!]] :[[How to Survive Your Fifteen Minutes of Fame/Chapter Two: Trash TV Talk|'Chapter Two:' Trash TV Talk]] Trivia *This is the order the contestants arrived in: ::: 1. Gabe 2. Risty 3. Donna 4. Camille 5. Paul 6. Irina 7. Zack 8. Eric 9. Cara 10. Josh 11. Elena 12. Victor 13. Minerva 14. Robert 15. Monique 16. Avery 17. Allison 18. Isaac 19. Wes 20. Angel 21. Ophelia 22. Sebastian *The campers are split into two teams in this episode: The Oscars and The Emmys. *This is the only episode of the season where all twenty-two characters have dialogue (mostly due to the fact that this is Josh's only episode competing). *Irina, Eric, and Elena introduce themselves rather than have Chris say their names. *Gabe is the only contestant to arrive without luggage. It is brought to him later by his butler, Wilton. *Chris actually shows concern for Robert's condition, something he has never really done with any contestant before. *The Hotel's main confessional is revealed in this episode to be a janitor's closet. *The first contestants to use the confessional are Isaac, Gabe, Ophelia, and Josh. This is Josh's only confessional appearance. *All of the contestants to use the confessional in this episode are Isaac, Gabe, Ophelia, Josh, Zack (twice), Monique, Victor, Wes, Avery, Paul, Camille, and Sebastian. *Chris McLean and Rachel Claire also use the confessional. *Fifteen contestants succeeded in the challenge: Allison, Victor, Irina, Wes, Cara, Risty, Ophelia, Robert, Paul, Minerva, Zack, Gabe, Donna, Camille, and Sebastian. *Allison receives the first silver star of the series during this episode. *Isaac is the first player to receive the final silver star in this episode. *Irina and Angel are the only characters to have their votes shown. *The surprise at the end of the Red Carpet of Shame in this episode is an angry Tina Blanks waiting inside of a limo. *In this episode, Victor quotes Romeo and Juliet ''and ''A Midsummer Night's Dream, both by William Shakespeare. *The name of this episode is based off of the phrase "fifteen minutes of fame," meaning short-lived publicity, combined with the idea of an instructional basics manual. *This episode has the longest title. This was originally done so that it would stand out as the first episode, though it always ends up being abbreviated anyway. *The title of Chapter One is inspired by the phrase "Lights, camera, action." I did not want to use the term action as to avoid confusion with Total Drama Action, so I replaced it with "Pilot," the name of the first episode of a show. *The title of Chapter Two is based on two phrases: "trash talk", which means to make fun of, and "trash TV", another name for tabloid talk shows. Gallery Episode 01- Eric Arrives.png|Eric arrives at the film lot. Category:Episodes Category:Pre-Merge Episodes